The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to an electronic device performing context-sensitive actions in response to touch input.
Electronic devices such as desktop computers and mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like) have become quite popular and play an integral role in our day-to-day lives. For instance, many users carry a mobile device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including sending, receiving, and managing text messages and emails, viewing maps, navigation (e.g., using such maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), making and receiving phone calls, and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information). To facilitate such functionality, electronic devices typically utilize an operating system (OS) that can run various types of applications.
Many electronic devices include a touchscreen user interface that can detect physical contact from a user of the device and perform a corresponding action. Examples of such devices include the iPhone®, iPad®, iPod®, and other devices provided by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. For instance, many electronic devices can detect when a user has provided a particular gesture (e.g., using one or more of the user's fingertips) on a touchscreen user interface, such as a single-tap, double-tap, drag, swipe, pinch, flick, rotation, multi-touch gesture, and the like. Upon receiving such a gesture, an electronic device can generate an event corresponding to the gesture which may cause an application running on the device to perform a particular action.